


Yellow Hearts

by 23ugottaluvit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, It's like a teen movie lmao, M/M, Schoolboy Crush, Songfic, Synaesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23ugottaluvit/pseuds/23ugottaluvit
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo are good friends.Sure, one of them has a rare condition of a multi-sensorial experience, and the other is gonna find out the cutest secret ever.Apart from that, they're just really, really good friends.Nothing more, unfortunately. Unfortunately?Inspired by Ant Saunders - Yellow Hearts feat. Audrey Mika.UPDATE: IT GOT TURNED INTO A TWO-SHOT, MY FRIENDS <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fell in love with these 2 chummies and when i listened to this song, i knew I JUST KNEW it was meant for high school boy crushes <3  
> started out as crackfic for me still feels like one but it's just rly playful i had so much writing this
> 
> Ant Saunders - Yellow Hearts feat. Audrey Mika

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyo are good friends.

We all know how they started out - one-time volleyball rivals in junior high, one-time volleyball rivals (???) when they met again in high school, and now, weirdo or freak duo of Karasuno High (people could never decide and stick to one). With a mutual love for everything volleyball and piping hot meat buns, to competing against each other in everything at every single moment, to making one second too long of eye contact with each other, to hitting each other with and without a volleyball, to exchanging random text messages, to giving cute nicknames to each other with words like “baka” and “boke”, to putting yellow hearts in each other’s names...

Wait, what?

Oh, that’s just Kageyama’s name in Hinata’s phone.

Bakageyama 

Uh-huh.

Apart from that, they’re just really, **really** good friends.

Nothing more, unfortunately. _Unfortunately?_

* * *

On a regular Monday afternoon, we have a not-so-rare combination of two different species - Kageyamus Longus Rex and Hinatus Squilla Minisculus - under the mercy of their guardian angel - Yachi. They were stu _dying_ in hopes that they can keep their grades high enough for them to not get cut off the team. Otherwise, no volleyball and you know, no volleyball = the end of the world (their worlds, at least).

“So a hanker sore is when you find someone so attractive that it irks you.” Both boys gasped loudly to the girl’s explanation and nodded their heads as they wrote down in their notebooks.

“Yellow.” The shorter boy whispered nonchalantly.

“What’s yellow, Hinata?”

“Oh, that term you just used - h-hanGersaur.”

“It’s hanker sore, you idiot. And what do you mean it’s yellow?” The taller boy joined the conversation.

“I know, moron! I just see it as yellow, like other words.” Hinata was speaking so casually as he fiddled with his pencil, but his friends looked at each other with mutual concern and back at him. He continued, “I see words that I like or make me go _gaaaah_ as yellow. So, words like ‘volleyball’ and ‘meat buns’, and sometimes even smells like the smell of salonpas when you enter a hall, or even Ka-aaaartoons. Yea, cartoons.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, while Yachi knocked her fist into her hand as a light bulb lit in her head.

“Hinata! Do you by any chance have synaesthesia?!”

“Hmmm, some doctor did say that word before when I was younger, but I had no idea what he meant.”

“Synaesthesia is a condition where people will have two different senses reacting to a stimulus together at the same time.” Yachi explained, but there was steam sipping from Hinata’s head to indicate his failure to decipher.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Kageyama said as he drilled the top of the orange head with his fist. Both boys started bickering and throwing hands at each other, but stopped when Yachi waved at them.

“Um, for example, when Hinata sees or hears words, he will see it in colours. Am I right?” Hinata blinked at her words and pushed Kageyama off.

“Oh yea, you’re right, Yachi! So my happy words are yellow, then my sad words are blue, and then, my angry words are red. I always thought it was something that everyone had until the doctor told me so..” Hinata‘s eyes glossed over as he looked over at Yachi and exclaimed, “Yachi, you’re a genius! Thank you so much!”

Yachi just rubbed the back of her head and gave an earnest smile. The short duo started discussing more about the condition and other people who have varying types of it. One of them however missed the pair of ocean eyes focusing intently at him as he was caught up in renewing a past knowledge of himself.

* * *

“Hinata, I had no idea you had synaesthesia. That’s so cool, really!” The _motherly_ senior flashed a sincere smile at his junior.

“Thanks, Sugawara!”

Some members of the volleyball team started flooding the neighbourhood cinnamon bun with compliments and surprised exclamations. The Shimizu Kiyoko fan club presidents also added something along the lines of “I see white doves flying, smell the sweetest of flowers, and feel calming winds blowing every time the goddess blesses us with her presence,” but everyone simply laughed or shook their heads at them. The rest of the team, including the other first years, were practising among themselves while watching the comical scene at the same time.

  
“The condition is quite rare and I’ve only heard about 4% of the world’s population naturally has it.” Yamaguchi gushed as he tossed the ball to his best friend.

Said best friend caught the sight of the black-haired setter with a familiar look of envy and possessiveness all over his face.

“Don’t worry, Your Highness. I’m sure your loyal subject probably sees yellow when there’s certain royalty near him.” Kageyama could hear the smugness in his voice without even looking at his face. In reply, he clicked his tongue and turned away from the scene of his partner drowning in a sea of his taller counterparts.

* * *

Hinata have always had on-and-off issues with focusing and consistency, but when he met Kageyama, both of these abilities skyrocketed in efficiency as he could hit almost every ball his partner tossed to him. Sure, there were the occasional misses and hitting said partner’s head every now and then (okay, like once a week, let’s be honest), but they _worked_. A strange duet that could strum the right strings and play beautiful symphonies each time they spread their wings. Nah, it’s not just Hinata seeing feathers scattering around Kageyama with his lush cape flying in the wind and a halo of yellow hearts hopping around the glistening crown sitting atop his head. Nope, totally not that at all.

Not that it’s happening right now - he’s not busy staring at the yellow hearts orbiting around the setter’s beautiful head...

While a ball was heading straight for our orange-haired friend...

“Hinata, heads up!” He heard Coach Ukai say.

Beautiful head setter boy looked at him from the corner of his eye and turned to his direction and opened his mouth, but before anything could pour out from those damn lips, he swore he felt the _whoosh_ before the actual ball.

Yup, you guessed it - he was hit right on the side of the face. Did he fall? Boy, did he lose his first kiss to the floor. Did he die? Hopefully not.

* * *

“Dumbass.” His excellency muttered under his breath as he watched said dumbass stirring in his sleep on the bed in the nurse’s office. There was a thin line of drool sliding down to his chin. He sighed as he rummaged through the dumbass’s bag that he helped bring into the room.

_Gross_ , he thought as he wiped off the drool with a tissue, with no issues. _Hurhur, it rhymes._ A loud snore knocked him out of his random Shouyo-esque thoughts.

“Don’t tell me you’re in deep sleep, dipshit.” He sneered as he grabbed a handful of the boy’s bush of sunset, only to let it go and run his fingers through the soft and bouncy locks. The orange fields painted litters of autumn leaves along his hand. Ocean eyes and long fingers traced down carefully towards the shy freckles over the sleeping beauty’s delicate cheek, avoiding the side that was hit by the merciless ball. I mean, if you take away the drool and pig snores he makes, he could be a beauty. Notice the word: _Could_. It’s not like he wants a caricature of his sleeping frame or anything.

“...Yama.”

His hand shot away from the boy’s face upon hearing half his name being uttered in his sleep. Ocean eyes grown wide open as he was afraid of being caught red handed. You know, because, because his hand was running through orange/RED hair? Yea? No? Okay, never mind.

“Meat buns.”

Kageyama snorted as he pulled his hand back to himself, relieved that the Little Giant fanboy had not woken up. If it was not obvious enough, he will spell it out for you ladies and gentlemen - Kageyama Tobio had a raging C-R-U-S-H on Hinata Shouyo. There, we go.

Was it love at first sight? Maybe. When he first saw those mahogany eyes and orange mop laid on top of them in junior high, he did not think much about it since volleyball was (still is, mind you) everything to him, but when he saw that leap and the way the fireball went for every single ball tossed to him, he swore his heart stopped and came back to life so many times (he lost count) that fateful day. And fate was an absolute sweetheart to him that he had to meet that fiery runt again, let alone become friends and fall even harder for him.

Back to the situation at hand with our handsome setter, his gaze had traveled to the boy’s lips that were parted after confessing the name of the love of his life (meat buns, of course). He regretted immediately as his body started inching forward by itself towards the pair of soft, alluring lips that was waiting to be kissed by a prince. It was as if an invisible force was pushing him towards his partner on the bed. Holding back had proven to be a difficult task; much more difficult than learning to give compliments and encouragement to his teammates and tossing balls catered to their abilities and styles. If he could just plant a faint, split-second peck, then he will best be on his way and die happily. Heck, he will die on the spot probably.

He was so close...

**_Beep beep beep!_ **

_Damn it._

**_Beep beep beep!_** The accursed mobile device rang and vibrated to Kageyama’s dismay.

_God damn it all._

He huffed and dug his hands into the sleeping beau-boy’s bag to shut the annoying ringtone off. It rang one more time when Kageyama brought it out of the bag, so he set it on silent/vibration mode and walked away from the bed to answer it. He glanced at the caller ID and instantly dropped his jaw.

_Wait..._ **_Bzzzt._**

_Wait a damn second._ **_Bzzzt._ **

Bakageyama

_Whaaa?_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and answered the phone.

* * *

“... he’s still asleep.”

An angelic voice awoken him from his slumber.

“Yea, I’ll try to wake him up again.”

Wow, was he in heaven? Because, _damn_.

“Thanks for bringing my bag and phone over.”

He cracked his eyes open to slowly let his vision get used to the light again. A figure stood at the corner of his eyes and he turned to look at it. He sat up and winced in pain as he finally felt the sting in the side of his face because he remembers, he was K.O.ed by the _whoosh bam_.

The figure started growing bigger as it stepped closer to him until everything got clearer and he realised that the mysterious angel was none other than the actual love of his life with the distracting yellow hearts levitating around him.

“Finally awake, huh?”

Anger was pretty evident on that pretty face and pretty voice right now. Oops.

“How long was I out for?”

“For long, you idiot! Do you know how worried I-ugh-everyone was? Making me stay here just to watch your stupid face and hear your pig snores.”

“Well, excuuUUuUSe me but I didn’t ask to be watched by you.”

The angry ~~bunny~~ giraffe started stomping towards him. Oh shit. Had he push the wrong button?

“W-wait, Kageyama. I’m sorry. I take it back. I’m sor- _mmpf?!?!_ ”

_..._

Mahogany eyes were blown open and then shut tightly.

_Wait, wait, wait..._

A familiar hand held the uninjured side of his face tenderly.

_He really must have died..._

The softest, warmest lips were pressed onto his moist ones.

_Right?_

In seconds, the warmth was gone as soon as it came and Hinata was still leaning forward with his lips partially open to nothing in particular.

_Right?!?!!!!??_

Mahogany eyes were revealed to peer at ocean ones staring right back at him. Both faces were mutually coloured with a deep red blush. It felt like forever as both boys looked at each other without saying a single thing, but the first person to break off the staring contest was the taller one as he turned away and trailed out of the office, leaving the bewildered shorter boy behind.

A vigorous _bzzzt_ brought him out of his shocked trance and he flailed his arms around to find the vibrating object. He figured Kageyama placed it on the side table when he um, did the _thing_.

“H-Hey Tanaka.”

**_“HINATA, YOU’RE FINALLY AWAKE!”_**

“Yea, I’m sorry. Did y’all wait for me?”

**_“No biggie, we were just really worried, especially Kageyama. I mean, he was the one who carried you to the nurse’s. Oh, and he answered your phone too...”_**

_Hold on._

Hinata pulled the phone away from his ear while the self-proclaimed senpai continued half-shouting and half-rambling. He fumbled around as he hurried the phone to assess the list of recent calls.

**_“... because he forgot to bring his stuff with him...”_**

_Oh no._

**_“... called your phone earlier with his phone, and he answered so...”_**

_Oh God._

**_“Hinata?“_ **

_God, why?_

**_“Hinata, you still there?”_ **

“Well, shi-“


	2. Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IS THIS A CONTINUATION OF OUR TEEN MOVIE LOVE STORY?  
> WHY  
> YES  
> YES IT IS
> 
> Let's round synaesthetic tangerine boy and tobi-chan together!!!  
> What do you know - it became into a two-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard this song ages ago when the youtube video had less than 40k views and i was rly in love with it, so when my spotify shuffled and this song played, i saw kagebaby desperately tryna talk to smolhina
> 
> thus the birth of a chapter two
> 
> Phum Viphurit - Lover Boy

Remember we had that talk about the famous Karasuno High volleyball duo starting out as rivals then rapidly evolved into partners (I mean, close enough to being a celebrity couple), but the couple part?

Well, there was the synaesthesia discovery, the yellow hearts (minus out the baka in the adorable nickname), and the kiss... As initiated by the king himself.

Unfortunately, that was about it.  
_Unfortunately?_

Here we go again.

* * *

On a regular Friday afternoon, we have a rare combination of Kageyamus Longus Rex aaand a text book. Yup, rare indeed. Okay, what’s really rare is that Squilla Minisculus was not there to study (or a lack there of) with him.

And he doesn’t actually know why.  
But he kinda does?

Okay, okay - let’s play it back and get the tape rolling.

Monday: Hanker sore. Didn’t get caught staring at the hanker sore. **WHOOSH BAM.** Damn yellow hearts. Kiss kiss fall in love? And exchanges of text messages:

_“Oi boke, you home?”_  
_“Yea.”_  
_“See you tomorrow.”_

Tuesday: Nothing much except volleyball practise where both parties of the freak duo were not performing up to satisfaction and one of them refused to talk and look at the other in the eye, specifically ocean eyes. Number of times ocean-eyed boy tried to get a hold of carrot top boy but failed: 32. Was he making this awkward? Oh, and a text from Tanaka: _“Did you break Hinata?”_

Wednesday: Still no word, no pre-practise racing competitions, no lunch time practise, no “toss to me lots, Kageyama”, nothing, zilch. Just longing stares from afar and looking away when eye contact was made, like in the past before the **accursed** kiss. Number of times ocean-eyed boy tried to get a hold of carrot top boy but failed: 24.

Thursday: Just. Like. Yesterday. And. The. Day. Before. THAT’S IT. He had it with the tangerine boy. Does he like him or nah? Did those yellow hearts mean just friends? He doesn’t think so! Synaesthesic Shouyo said it himself - yellow makes him happy. Yellow hearts have to mean more, right? Maybe he should take matters in his own hands? Number of times ocean-eyed boy tried to get a hold of carrot top boy but failed: 11. And getting hit in the face when he was practising throwing and catching the ball while lying in bed.

And that’s how we got here on this fine Friday morning where Kageyama just wants to play volleyball normally with his partner again; wants lunch practises again; wants to yell and be yelled at by the adorable munchkin again; wants to kiss those lips again.

Didn’t have to know the last bit, but he really liked it, okay.

But if things going back to the way they were meant that he wouldn’t be able to kiss him anymore, so be it - he just wants his partner back.

* * *

In another classroom sat tangerine boy who was mirroring his partner. What’s with the rare combination of one of the freak duo sitting with a text book, and well, nothing else? We don’t know.

What we do know is Hinata Shouyo was avoiding Kageyama Tobio. Not intentionally, okay, kinda intentionally, but he didn’t mean to.

It’s not that he was the COVID-19 or the plague. It’s not that he was scared of him kissing him again or he hated him (quite the opposite actually).

He didn’t want to admit it, but here it goes... He was **afraid**.

He was afraid because the person he like likes actually like likes him back, and he doesn’t know what to do. He thought back to his previous crushes, that were mostly girls and maybe a guy or two, and the ones that he did confess to did not share mutual feelings. But now, out of nowhere, a king, no, **the** king planted a kiss on him as if they were in a fairy tale.

Here he sat, awakened by thy lord’s lips that touched like hands do.  
Here he sat, greeted by a yellow hallo, rose red painted on thy lord’s face, and ocean blue.  
Then, within seconds, thy lord yeeted himself outta the room.

Whatever to all of that, though. He misses him. Like, a _lot_. So he should get off his ass and just talk to him already, right??? But what was he supposed to say??? ‘Hey, sorry for ignoring you for the last 4 days, I actually like like you and it’s okay if you don’t, but I like the kiss too, but it’s also a-okay if it was just an accident- wait, scrap that, if it was an accident, then we can pretend it never happened and just go back to how everything was, yea? Yea? That would be great.’

He smashed his head onto the text book on the table, alerting his classmates around him. He groaned in agony, and it was not from smashing his head.

(Our residential virgins are itching to get some from each other, but both of them have about the same level of intelligence, and maybe, a slight difference in courage and bravery.)

* * *

Both boys were coming from different directions as they strolled towards the indoor court before they came to a halt upon spotting each other from a distance. Crows that were flying from the ground levitated in mid-air. The straying droplet stayed hanging onto a thin thread of water from the tap at the outdoor sinks. The other students that were walking around the area were frozen. It felt like time stopped as their eyes attempted to read their partner’s face.

An idea hatched from Hinata’s brain, and he put it into action as he adjusted the strap of his bag, leaned his body slightly to the front, one foot forward and the other back, and took a deep breath. It took a few seconds as it sank into Kageyama’s head that he realised what his partner was getting at. He shifted his gaze to the doors of the court, then back at the boy he loves way too much and instantly contorted his body to brace himself for what was to come.

The clock struck the hour, and the moment the last of the school bell’s ring ended, both boys stormed towards the court and threw themselves through the doors.

Hinata pushed himself up from the floor the same time Kageyama pushed himself away from leaning on the door.

“I WIN!” They yelled in unison.

“Finally, they’re back to normal!”  
“It was only a matter of time, thankfully.”  
“Did they **** already?”  
“D-Don’t say that out loud, Suga...”  
“He’s right. Not surprised if his highness and the loyal subject have ravished each other especially at how disgusting they have been.”  
“Go Kageyama go!”

Hinata and Kageyama were looking elsewhere as their teammates took turns in cheering/jeering them on (or just responding to the cheers/jeers). They resembled deep red lobsters that you can find in your nearest luxury seafood restaurant. They come in a pair, but it’s two for the price of one because they cannot seem to keep their claws off each other. Hurhur.

“What’s everyone doing? Get back to the court!” Thank you, Dadchi the lifesaver.

As Kageyama was about to take a step towards the rest, a sweet tune rang in his ears as the other boy finally spoke to him after what seemed like forever.

“Hey, wanna walk home together after this?”

Ocean eyes met hazel ones that seemed determined with a hint of shyness. The contact lasted, and lasted, and lasted... There was no looking away; no pretending to be staring somewhere else; no jokes or pranks.

“Sure.”

* * *

The rickety bicycle tires rolled on the ground with the occasional bumps that spread a vibrating effect across the whole bicycle, including the bell that would ring every few minutes. They engulfed the awkward silence with a familiar hypnotic rhythm that Kageyama appreciated as it signalled that things were slowly starting to go back to normal - both of them walking side by side with Hinata pushing his bicycle.

He heard his partner clearing his throat before breaking the silence. “Today was pretty good, yea?”

Hinata internally kicked himself because pardon his vocabulary or lack there of. It was just so hard to say anything when all he could smell was the homely scent radiating off the boy beside him and because of his condition, he was seeing yellow everywhere. Yellow hearts, yellow stars, **Kageyama Tobio** painted in yellow around the road, street lamps, sky - you name it.

Today was amazing. ‘Pretty good’ was an understatement. Their quick has gotten well refined with consistently perfect execution. Both boys improved in their serves as well. Best part for Kageyama was when Hinata fitted in a “Toss to me, Kageyama” somewhere in between, and he had to ignore the swarming caterpillars and fluttering butterflies in his stomach. That, by the way, took a lot out of Hinata - he was internally stabbing himself because saying the name of the person who stole your first kiss has a whole different meaning now.

“Yea, it was.”

It was not long before they reached the dreaded spot that indicated the upcoming distance that divided and separated the pair. Both stood still, still facing forward, forward to nothing in particular except wanting more time with each other. Kageyama had his hands balled into fists, while Hinata mirrored him by gripping onto the handlebars.

“Kageyama, I-“  
“Hinata, wa-“

Both started speaking at the same time and shut their mouths upon hearing the other, but Kageyama responded first. “You go first.”

Hinata kicked the kickstand to park his bicycle and turned towards the taller boy with the latter mirroring him.

“I... I wanted to say I’m sorry for ignoring you for the last few days. I...” _Say it, Shouyo._

“I...” _Yes, yes._

“I actually...” _LIKE YOU._

“I just want things to go back to normal.” **_What the absolute shit, Shouyo?!?!!_**

“Oh.” _Oh, no._

“Um... Sure.” _What have you done, Shouyo?_

“It’s no problem at all. I, um, wanted to apologise for the other day too. I may have... Nevermind, I’m really sorry about doing... it.” **_NO NO NO OH MY GO-_**

“But yea, I want things to go back to normal too.” _He’s lying, and you know it. Look at that puppy frown - it’s cute but he’s genuinely sad and disappointed._

“Haha, oh that. Yea, no worries. Already forgotten all about it.” _**LIAR.**_

“Same time as always for tomorrow?” Kageyama croaked, trying to mask the feeling of having his heart ripped from his chest and torn apart. It was really hurting.

“Yup!” _**BOY I SWEAR!**_

“Kay, see you tomorrow.” The taller boy turned on his heels so fast even before Hinata could bring his hand up to wave goodbye.

On the outside, Hinata was counting the seconds passing while he watched the figure of the boy that he grew to love shrinking away from his grasp.  
On the inside, the voice in his head was shrieking, _**“FIX THIS, HINATA SHOUYO!”**_

“KAGEYAMA, WAIT!” He slapped his hands over his mouth upon realising what slipped from his lips. Too late. But not too late for his partner to stop in his tracks and turn around. He was waiting, but the shorter boy was not saying anything.

“What is it?”

“Um...” Hinata took a step forward. He whispered to himself, _“You can do this.”_

“I have something to tell you.” He took another step.

“Yea?” Kageyama started doing the same. He hesitantly took a slow step forward.

“I know I said I want things to go back to normal...” Step. Another step from the other side.

“I really like it when you toss to me, and when I get to hit the ball.” He continued, “It feels like I can touch the sky and makes my heart go _bleeurgh bam_.”

“Mine too.” For a second, Hinata forgot to breathe upon watching the growing blush on his partner’s face. He is also pretty sure his face looks the same, so he’s one to talk.

As they got closer to each other, Hinata could see the yellow hearts that started it all again.

“But that’s not the only thing that makes my heart go _bleeurgh bam_.”

“It’s not?” _God damn it, Bakageyama. Why are you tormenting me?_

They were 3 metres apart now, so Hinata did the one thing he knew what to do when he wanted to hype himself up. He slapped his hands on either side of his face and inhaled a long deep breath...

**“I LIKE YOU, BAKAGEYAMA!”**

Hinata yelled out to the whole neighbourhood. At this point, the whole world honestly. He started inhaling and exhaling loudly as he tried his best to keep a good eye contact. The other boy had surprised written all over his face.

Hinata tilted his face down to hide himself and spoke with a serious tone, “I like like you, okay? And it’s okay if you don’t like me back. I understand. I just wanna go back to playing volleyball with you. I’m sorry if I ruined it, but you don’t have to like me back.”

His eyes shot back up to watch his friend’s face slowly contort into one of his creepy trademark smiles, and then, he snorted.

“Hey, why are you laughing at me?!”

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

Kageyama took a few steps forward and reached out his hand. Hinata frowned, puzzled. The taller male started rubbing the top of his head, which caused Hinata to look down and protest.

“What idiot would kiss someone if he didn’t like like them?”

Hinata stopped his yapping, blinked at the statement and casually responded, “Oh, yea.”

When Kageyama brought his hand back, he burst into soft laughter. Hinata looked up to see strings of dancing musical notes flew out from the back of Kageyama’s head. A symphony played along to the echoes of the beautiful sound that he rarely hears from the setter. Hinata could feel his heart beating just a tiny bit faster at the sight of the genuine smile on his teammate’s face. As the parted lips started meeting each other since the boy’s laughter was dying down, Hinata focused on the curves and lines of his lips and dropped his bag. With remaining courage he managed to pluck up, he closed his eyes, tiptoed as high as his head could reach the heavens, and aimed his forehead straight for... Kageyama’s nose.

“OW!” Both of them groaned in pain and held their affected parts. Kageyama whipped his hands away and started yelling, “Oi bo- _mmmf_ ”

The oh-so familiar touch and taste that he got to experience a few days ago was back. He was attacked by the human chihuahua on the mouth, which he accepted wholeheartedly. Both relished in the plump, soft and moist tactile experience on each other’s lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds with Hinata pulling back as he breathed in and out, digesting what he just did. Kageyama took the opportunity to catch his breath as well.

As both of them started coming back to a state of stability, they took the chance to bask in the light of the lamp post and the obvious glows on their faces and eyes.

Hinata once again broke the silence with, “You must really like like me, huh?”

In reply, Kageyama rubbed the top of his head and called him a term of endearment that they have used for past few months of their friendship, “Boke.”

Yup, things were definitely back to normal - only this time, everything was way better.

Kageyama dropped his bag on the floor and pulled his partner in for another kiss. If actions could convey feelings better than words, then they did just about that - warm bodies drawn together, natural scents lingered in the air, deepened slightly parted lips resulting in accidental clashes of teeth and tongue. Hinata yelped upon feeling a new but not unpleasant taste on his palate, by the way, but they continued nonetheless. With closed eyes, Hinata saw rainbow hues clouding his vision and felt his body washed over by ocean waves and sea breeze.

When they eventually pulled apart, Hinata saw the colours surrounding both their bodies and smiled. He never felt anymore grateful for his blissful condition.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after... I guess.

I mean, their story ain’t over yet, right? Somewhere along the years, they became pro players or something, but in opposing teams, so like the first time in years since their first encounter in middle school, they stood opposite each other in court.

Instead of being labelled as the freak duo or weird duo, they were known as the face-palming duo because every time they played against each other, they would find some lame excuse to break into a fake argument during the match then make up by kissing soon after.

To which, fan girls would squeal, and everybody else...

Well... They would face-palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the ending is a tribute to Takuya Takamatsu and Yu Yamamoto - actual volleyball players known to fake fight and kissu during matches it's hilarious you can find them on youtube
> 
> much love for the hq fandom <3  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism are very much welcomed <3  
> good day/night xoxo


End file.
